<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let There Be Light by spilled_inkwell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859088">Let There Be Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_inkwell/pseuds/spilled_inkwell'>spilled_inkwell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_inkwell/pseuds/spilled_inkwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let There Be Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Beginning, before the earth and the oceans, before Adam and Eve, before all that is, there was God. And God said, Let There Be Light, and there was light and they were angels. Millions upon millions of lights in the dark of creation and they were all beautiful.</p>
<p>They sang out with one another in their joy of creation, harmonising in sweet melodies, dancing amongst one another, shining as bright as they could together.</p>
<p>Two notes drew closer to each other. Tentative at first they circled around the other until they were as one in their little orbit. The melodies they contributed to the great chorus were quiet, soft, slow yet urgent, as if they were singing solely for the other to hear.</p>
<p>Slowly the light of the angels began to take a form. Solid, real, ethereal, tangible shapes of creation, and the two lights finally looked at one another for the first time. They smiled as they sang, eyes never leaving the other as they spun in a leisurely dance.</p>
<p>New hands reached out curiously for their partners, holding on gently. They drew themselves closer, a feeling newly gifted to them blooming within their beings. Their light grew blinding to all around them, terrifying and awesome in its intensity.</p>
<p>And God saw the light, and saw that it was good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>